Dalek
Daleks are an armoured, cyborg, alien race from the long-running British Sci-Fi series Doctor Who. First appearing in the show's second episode, they originated from the planet Skaro. They were created by Davros, a Kaled scientist living around the end of Skaro's Thousand Year War. Although they come in many redesigns and forms, they always keep the same look the same over the years. In the Mod There are a variety of Daleks in the mod, most based on the different looks and types from the classic and modern series. They often have forty health points and fire laser weapons, which deal approximately ten health points of damage. There are also Daleks with special features. These include the Special Weapons Dalek, which fire explosive lasers, the Suicide Dalek, which have a one in ten chance of exploding, or the Snow Dalek, that leaves a trail of snow in its wake. Daleks also attack Cybermen and, when killed, drop rotten flesh and a couple of Dalekanium Ingots. Daleks are also immune to fire and can be found in the Overworld or on Skaro. There were also 2 Dalek Bosses in the 1.7 Version of the mod, one of which was re-added during Update 51, These bosses are Dalek Storm and TV21 Dalek Emperor. Dalek variants There are many Dalek variants in the mod, with many being added all the time. (Also See the Dalek Mod API) Current Official Daleks *60s Dalek *70s Dalek *80s Dalek *Movie Daleks *Imperial Dalek *Renegade Dalek *Special Weapons Dalek (Imperial, fires explosive lasers, fights Renegade Daleks) *Suicide Dalek (has a one in ten chance of exploding when hit) *Time War Dalek (also known as Gold Dalek) *2006 Dalek Sec *Supreme Dalek Red (also known as Time War Supreme Dalek) *Drone Dalek (New Paradigm) *Scientist Dalek (New Paradigm) *Strategist Dalek (New Paradigm) *Eternal Dalek (New Paradigm) *Supreme Dalek (New Paradigm) *Pilot Dalek (New Paradigm, original to the mod) *Nether Dalek (Spawns in the Nether) *Molten Dalek *Plague Dalek *Nether Supreme Dalek *Ender Dalek (Spawns in the End, can teleport) *Ender Dalek Suprerme *Ender Dalek Commander *Ender Special Weapons Dalek (Spawns in the End, fires explosive lasers, can teleport) *Invasion Dalek *Asylum Daleks * Ironside (Previously craftable and tameable) * Steampunk Dalek (Puffs smoke out of it's "hat") * Asylum Mod Loader Daleks (Asylum version of Original Mod Daleks from First Release) * Dalek Storm (Boss, Leaves a trail of fire, Special Weapons Dalek model from the cancelled 30th anniversary special) * Rainbow Dalek * Pink Fluffy Dalek * Chocolate Daleks (Light, Dark, White) * Sweet Tooth Dalek * Time War Special Weapons Dalek * Emperor Dalek * 2005 Emperor's Guard * 2005 Squadron Leader Removed * Santa Dalek * Nether Special Weapons Dalek (Spawns in the Nether, Fires Explosive lasers) * Obsidian Dalek (Leaves a trail of fire) (Spawns in the Nether) * Snow Dalek (Leaves a trail of snow) *TV21 Emperor Dalek (Boss) *Stone Dalek (spawns on Trenzalore) *Marine Dalek (Spawns only in water) *Asylum Special Weapons Dalek *Supreme Controller Dalek (Buggy) *Lite Dalek (A firework dalek) *Mod Loader Daleks __FORCETOC__ Category:Daleks